


At the end of the world

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	At the end of the world

Perhaps it was here, at the end of the world, he liked staying. 

(50 steps left) 

Perhaps that was why he found a strange sort of familiarness to it. 

(49 steps left) 

He was here so often he felt more comfortable calling the end of the world his home than his house. 

(48 steps left) 

The thought of going back to that house scared him. 

(47 steps left) 

Perhaps the warm arms once around him had disappeared. 

(46 steps left) 

... perhaps they had just faded, grown cold. 

(45 steps left) 

He was just being an ungrateful brat, though. 

(44 steps left) 

He wasn't scared. 

(43 steps left) 

He was scared in the past, but not anymore. 

(42 steps left) 

After all, he had done this routine at least a thousand times before, with only one last step missing. 

(41 steps left) 

Perhaps today would be the day he performed the entire show. 

(40 steps left) 

He held his head high, and his arms out. 

(39 steps left) 

Perhaps because he couldn't wait, or perhaps because he wanted to feel the wind. 

(38 steps left) 

Perhaps that was why he began humming. 

(37 steps left) 

He couldn't stop the song from becoming a symphony. 

(36 steps left) 

A few laughs escaped him, almost childlike. 

(35 steps left) 

How morbid could he be? 

(34 steps left) 

Would his neck crack? 

(33 steps left) 

Would his skull break? 

(32 steps left) 

Would his spine break? 

(31 steps left) 

He simply didn't know. 

(30 steps left) 

His burdens laid weighted on his shoulders. 

(29 steps left) 

At this point, they had piled up too much. 

(28 steps left) 

He was selfish, he knew that. 

(27 steps left) 

He had gotten one of the best educations in the world. 

(26 steps left) 

He was one of the most famous inventors. 

(25 steps left) 

And yet he wasn't happy. 

(24 steps left) 

He couldn't tell why, and perhaps he preferred it that way. 

(23 steps left) 

After all, his days were counted anyways. 

(22 steps left) 

After the doctor had told him no cures were known, he knew his days were counted. 

(21 steps left) 

They could only tell it was less than two years. 

(20 steps left) 

He never told her. 

(19 steps left) 

He didn't want to bother her. 

(18 steps left) 

Not that it'd matter much. 

(17 steps left) 

So he kept his head held high and kept his arms raised. 

(16 steps left) 

He closed his eyes. 

(15 steps left) 

And he wished everyone well. 

(14 steps left) 

He wished Viola well. 

(13 steps left) 

He wished Grant well. 

(12 steps left) 

He wished Korrina well. 

(11 steps left) 

He wished Ramos well. 

(10 steps left) 

He wished Valerie well. 

(9 steps left) 

He wished Olympia well. 

(8 steps left) 

He wished Wulfric well. 

(7 steps left) 

He wished Drasna well. 

(6 steps left) 

He wished Siebold well. 

(5 steps left) 

He wished Malva well. 

(4 steps left) 

He wished Wikstrom well. 

(3 steps left) 

He wished Diantha well. 

(2 steps left) 

"BROTHER!" 

(1 step left) 

But most of all, he wished Bonnie well. 

(0 steps left) 

He would miss her. 

(The wind swooshed past him) 

He really would. 

(A loud crack echoed throuout the shore) 

Everything went black. 

(Two days later, on the news, they claimed to have found his body) 


End file.
